


No.8

by orphan_account



Series: Cockles porn [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Marking, PWP, blowjob, wait there is a bit plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look </p>
<p>http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/70279482057/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-8</p>
<p>Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	No.8

  
With a low chuckle and a breathless giggle, Jensen and Misha stumbled into Misha’s trailer. “That isn’t even true Misha. Stop it.” Jen told his co-star and laugh out loud as he saw that Misha had double over and laughed while he hold himself at the tiny kitchen counter up. “I know, I know, just wanted to see your face.” Misha smiled wide and then took two mugs and filled them with green tea. He gave Jensen the mug and sat himself on the tiny couch. “Let’s start” he said and hold his scrip up.

 

Jensen groaned and bit his lips before he placed the tea on the little table and stand up. Then he cleared his throat and spoke in his Dean voice. “Cas, i need to talk to you.” Misha took a quick gulp of his tea and lowers his voice. “Sure, you know I always appreciate our talks.” Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes, which looks curious up too him. Dean fought a battle inside his own mind, him or Sammy? But he knew the answer. It would always be Sammy. “You have to leave.” he reply.

 

Castiel glaced up. Disbelieve written all over his face and tears start to well up. “But.. But you told me to come here.” Castiel said and suddenly Misha broke his character and rub a hand over his face. “Why the heck even?” he ask while tears start flooding from his eyes. “That’s just mean.” He said and looked at Jensen who put his scrip down and scoot over to Mish who was soon enveloped into a tight hug by Jen. “I know, Mish. I know.” Jen mutters and place soft kisses all over Mishs face.

 

Misha made a soft sound in the back of his throat when Jensen kissed his eyelids down to his cheek. Kissing the tears away. “I know you love Cas and hate what happens to him. But you know it will get better sooner that you can think.” Jensen said while cupping Mishas jaw and kiss the tip of his nose. “Don’t stop.” Misha said when Jensen start kissing down to his lips. “I didn’t plan on it.” Jen said and place a soft kiss right onto Misha’s lips, who mewled softly at the contact.

 

Misha closed his eyes and lean in further into Jensen touches. His own hands settle on the nap of Jensen’s head and start stroking the soft hair there. With lips on his mouth and hands cupping his cheeks, he could smile again. “Thank you Jen.” he whisped against Jensens lips and smiled wider when Jen kissed him again. “Sure thing Misha.” They kept kissing each other, tongues slowly sliding over wet lips and wet lips crashing together again and again.

 

They both were panting now, breath came in short waves. And everything that Misha wanted to do was stripping Jensen down and show how much he cared for him. Not the same way Jensen just showed him but it would be good enough. “Bed?” he ask hopeful and gave Jensen a long kiss after he said “Yes please.” They both stumbled into the bed and as soon as they both lay down, Misha sit up and start stripping Jensen. His jacket was the first one and his shirt and jeans followed onto the ground.

 

"Misha, you wear too many layers." Jensen complained and tryed to get a grip on Misha’s shirt but Misha just hushed him and pressed his hands into the bed. "I want to say thank you probably." He said and grins when Jensen made a huffing sound and let himself fall back into the soft bed. "I like seeing you naked, why can’t you be naked?" He asked and shove his hips upward when Misha slide his boxers down. "Because if I’m naked, I wouldn’t give a flying fuck about repaying you. I would just fuck you."

 

"You just can’t say stuff like that and don’t fuck me right now." "Hush Jensen" Misha mumbles and slide his hands over Jen’s sharp hipbones and his soft belly up to his nipples. "Ahh look at these babies." He hummed and stroke his thumb over each one. Jensen moaned and throw his head back, baring his throat which Misha attacked with his lips and teeth. Sucking the skin between his teeth and softly bit down until Jensen whimpered and his skin bared Misha’s marks.

 

Misha could feel Jensen’s erection pressing against his hips which were slotted between Jensen’s legs. He ignored it in favor to bite his way from the place where shoulder and neck meets down to his chest and nipples. Even Misha moaned when he closed his lips around the hard nub and sucked on it. Jen’s hips bucked up and tryed to gain friction which he didn’t get because Misha moved his body away from his, just his lips and teeth around Jensen’s nipple where left. “Misha please.” Jen moans oh so pretty.

 

"Shhh Jen, I’m still saying thank you." Misha told him and shaked his head before he slided his hands over Jensen’s side, down to his hips and grab his ass. "I want to say thank you for helping me out all the time." He lowered his head to the head of Jen’s erection. "I want to thank you for being there for me when it’s too hard to be Cas." He slide the tip of his tongue down the thick vein on the underside of Jen’s cock. "I want to say thank you for fucking me and for letting me fuck you"

 

With that Misha let his mouth fall open and swallow Jen’s whole cock in one go. Jen was starring down at him, his eyes more black than anything, watching Misha’s lips and how beautiful they stretch around his thick member. “I get it. You are grateful for beeing under my care ..” Jensen breath out and bit his lips before he moaned loud as Misha started sliding up and down, dragging his foreskin with his lips every time he slide upwards. Jensen was going slowly crazy at the man between his legs.

 

"Mishhhhhh." Jensen groans and fists a hand in Misha hair. "Come on fuck me. I want to come on your cock, god damn it." He swear and when Misha let Jensen’s erection fall from between his lips, Jensen guide him up to him by his hair and kissed the swollen red lips. They parted and Misha stood up to strip himself until he stand bare naked in front of Jen. His cock was red and stand up proud. "Give me the lube." Misha said and slide right back between Jensen’s legs.

 

Jensen fetch the lube and opened it before Misha took it and coated his fingers and dick with it. He placed a pillow under Jen’s back so he was more comfortable. He slowly started to prepare him, sliding a finger around his hole, dipping his finger in once in a while and spread the lube everywhere. But even Misha coulnd’t handle it for long so he started pushing his whole finger in, opening him up for his cock. His eyes were focused on Jensen’s eyes, which where cloud by lust.

 

He trusted his next finger in, spreading him wider, and it let Jensen whimpers. His hips started to push down onto Misha’s finger, seeking pleasure. Misha’s finger slide over Jen’s prostate which let him moan in pleasure. While Misha open him up, he start kissing Jensen’s inner thigh, tasting the skin there, biting and sucking until a big blue bruise started to surface. As soon as Jensen moans a “A… nother one.” Misha pressed a third finger in and spread them so Jensen was open wide.

 

After a few moments, Jensen groans and mutters “I’m ready you fucker, now fuck me.” Misha chuckled and requested, friendly “Spread your legs, sucker.” And Jensen did it. He coated his dick with lube again before he gripped the base of his erection and guided his dick to Jensen’s opening. “You are so wet.” he moaned when he slowly sinked into the heat. “I know.” came a reply and Misha laugh again before he slide fully in. “If you fuck me really hard you would say the biggest thank you today.”

 

"Thank you for letting me fuck you." Misha said between harsh breath and a breathless laugh. "Get going." Jensen said and grins. But just seconds later, the grin was washed from his face because Misha started pounding into him. Jensen was overwhelmed by the feeling of being so full and so full of Misha. He grabbed Misha’s shoulder with one hand and hold on for his dear life, with the other hand he hold onto Misha hair. His legs closed around Misha’s hips, ankles crossed over his lover’s ass.

 

They both moaned and panted, their breath came short and in bursts and sweat started dripping from every pore of their bodies. Their lips crashed together, tongues fighting against each other, hips working furiously together, grinding and snapping, driving deep and taking it in. Misha’s hands where fisted next to Jensen’s head, in the sheets, his knuckles turning white while he keept fucking into the man under him, like Jen requested it, hard and fast, smooth skin against smooth skin, shared breath.

 

Sooner that they both wanted, they came. Misha felt Jensen clench around him, dragging the orgasm right out of him. While Jensen rode out the aftershock Misha came in him, filling him with his come until Misha was spend and sweaty. He smiled and placed soft kisses over Jensen’s soft lips. “Thank you.” He muttered when he rolled himself on the side so he could watch Jen. “Shut your mouth.” Jen said with a smile on his lips. “Thank YOU.” Jen said and rolled also on his side and smiled at Misha.

 

They both laughed and Misha puted an arm around him and pulled him closer. His eyes slipping slowly shut. “I love you.” Misha mutters and nuzzles his face in Jensen’s neck. “I love you too, Mish.” Jen said and stroke his fingers through Misha hair. “We need a shower.” he told him. ” And we have to learn the script!” Both of them laughed again and cuddled closer to each other. “Later..” was the only word Misha said before he slide into a soft slumber. Jensen closed his eyes and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look 
> 
> http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/70279482057/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-8
> 
> Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
